the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Aglarion II the Last Kingsman
The Tree-Burner. We all know the story of great Numenor, the homeland of the Numenoreans in the Second Age. It was a glorious land with tall, brave men. Friends of Elves and other Free-Folk. In the year 3261 of the Second Age. The king of Numenor Ar-Pharazon the Golden felt a sense of rivalry towards Sauron, who was conquering land in Middle Earth with his Dark Legions. So the king decided to sail to Middle Earth and defeat the Dark Lord. He was ultimately succesful and captured the Dark Lord Sauron. Sauron was brought to Numenor to be locked away there. But not even Ar Pharazon could withstand the manipulative power of Sauron, and got corrupted. Soon Sauron had become the most trusted Advisor of the king. He ordered the construction of a Great Temple to Morgoth. And he convinced the Numenoreans to burn the White Tree Nimloth. This is the point Aglarion comes in. Aglarion was a Numenorean Knight who came from a Noble and loyal House. He was a member of the Kingsguard and was one of the first to be corrupted by Sauron. His true loyalty, has and will always be with the King of Numenor. And so, when the king ordered to burn Nimloth, Aglarion was the first to lay his torch at the roots of the tree. The lords of Andunië under Elendil were disloyal to the king and didnt believe in his wisdom. So they stole a seed of Nimloth right before it was burned, later this seed had grown out in one of the most praised emblems of the Gondorians. These "Faithful" under Elendil, fled to Middle Earth in fear of the Kingsmen. Sauron convinced the king to sail to Aman and claim inmortality. Aglarion knew in his mind that even the Kingsmen couldnt match the Valar. and decided to stay in Numenor. When the Kingsmen set foot on the lands of the west, Eru Iluvatar himself threw hills of dirt over them, and burried them deep away. A large storm rose in Arda. Aglarion knew he had to get away from Numenor and fled to Middle Earth, hiding on a Faitful ship. This storm drowned Numenor in the seas as punishment for the actions of the Kingsmen. Arnor and Khazad-Dum When the ships of the Faitful reached Middle Earth, two kingdoms were founded. Arnor in the north, and Gondor in the south. Aglarion was on one of the ships that landed in the "to-be" lands of Arnor. As soon as he got out of the ship he got a horse and fled east. he continued his travels until he reached a large mountain range. he decided he would live in these mountains until he figured out what to do. The Faithful all recognised Aglarion as a true Kingsmen and there for he knew he couldnt stay in Arnor. He didnt know what the lands East of this mountains contained. He had only been in Middle Earth once before, and that was when they captured the Dark Lord in the south-east. When he was travelling one day he came across a small but broad, bearded folk. He knew these odd people where Dwarves. He had heard stories of them in Numenor. The Dwarves greeted him happily. Aglarion decided to stay in these halls of the great city of Khazad dum to learn the great craftmanship of the Dwarves. in his years with the Dwarves he learned a lot of new things, from smithery to even learning certain parts of the odd language of the Dwarves. Angmar In the year 1300 of the Third Age, rumors spread around the halls of Khazad-Dum of a new evil in the dark lands of Angmar. Lead by the right hand of Sauron himself, the Black Numenorean Witch-King. The Witch-King had vowed to destroy the Dunedain of Arnor. Aglarion being a Black Numenorean himself too, felt a lot of compassion for the Witch-Kings goal. Aglarion said goodbye to his Dwarven friends and told them he was leaving to continue his travels. In secret he chose to join the Witch King in the North to fight the Filthy Faithful Numenoreans. When Aglarion reached the land he met the Witch King himself. The Nazgul was a cruel and hateful person. Not much different then Aglarion. He spoke about his history with the Ring-Wraith and the Witch king decided to make Aglarion a Captain in the Angmar armies. The tricks and sorcery of the Witch King manipulated the men of the Rhudaur to join Angmar in the fight against Arnor. With Rhudaur joining the cause, Angmar had destroyed 1/3 of Arnor already without even fighting. When Angmar attacked the Kingdom of Arthedain the foul Faithful were destroyed like ants under a foot. The Witch King conquered Fornost-Erain and with that action, Arthedain was lost. The remaining Faitful in Arnor fled to Cardolan, the only remaining part of Arnor. The Witch King had send Wights to Cardolan to wipe out the remaining Dunedain. The Ruin of Arnor was completed. And Angmar was victorious. but after a few weeks a gian host of men and elves arrived at Fornost. Wanting to destroy the Witch King and Angmar. They invaded the city and all seemed lost. Aglarion fought and fought, but the Elves were a much bigger threat and match then the filthy men he killed before. Aglarion killed dozens of enemies, Elf and Man. But he was ultimately knocked out and defeated by Glorfindel himself, a great High Elven warrior. When Aglarion awoke, everything was dead around him. It was clear Angmar was defeated. But the Elves and Gondorians were no where to see either. so he took the first horse he saw and rode to the lands of Angmar like the wind. When he arrived. He only found ashes and dead orcs. Angmar was defeated and Aglarion ultimately failed once again. Back to the Shire When Aglarion departed from Angmar he chose to go live in exile. He rode south-west and stumbled upon the green grass lands of the shire again. It was like the Hobbits knew nothing of the defeat of there Numenorian overlords, and the Great Dark Legions of the Witch king that marched just a few days away from there. He knew this was where he wanted to stay. He started a mill and lived like a farmer for ages. He sold his goods to the hobbits to make a living. but he never really socialised again, like he did back in Khazad-Dum. His seemingly inmortality became almost even boring after his Millenia of adventures and wars. He stayed in the shire until one day, he overheard two rangers talking. Umbar, the Great Haven The conversation he heard was about Corsairs and Black Numenoreans, living in the Great Havens of Umbar. Aglarion had presumed the Faithful had taken over Umbar after they fled Numenor. But this news... He alway thought he was one of the only Black Numenoreans remaining... And then it seems a whole city full of them exists! He knew he had to go there. So he sold his mill and farm, bought a fast horse and rode to the south. in his years in the shire he studied middle earth, and knew a lot about the lands, their locations and the people of Middle Earth. So he travelled trough Minhiriath, trough EnedWaith, Rohan, the filthy lands of Gondor, Ithilien and after weeks of riding he reached Harondor at the great stronghold of Poros. the land was ruled by the Serpent denniskolin, a leader of the Principalities of Near Harad. he spoke to the serpent over his intentions of going to the lands of Umbar and denniskolin wished him luck on his travels. After days of riding trough the hot wasteland, he reached an even hotter place. the Great Desert of Harad, but somehow this heat seemed natural to Aglarion. and he didnt even use the robes he was gifted by the Serpent. After days of riding trough the heat he reached the fertile lands of Near Harad. Aglarion saw Atjiaz al-Harad on the horizon, ruled by the serpent Shamiir of the Atjiaz Principality. The moment he met the serpentlordess he knew this was a true leader. Shamiir was wiser then any other person he had ever met. Very patient and thoughtful. But strong and quick when necesary. After a talk about his purpose and travels, and about the great city and palace, Aglarion travelled onwards. after a day of travelling west, The Great Council tower of Near Harad appeared. a large tower with serpents and vipers engraved on the walls. Aglarion was extremely impressed by the cities and towers he had come across so far. But after another day of travelling he saw a sad but impressive sight. The ruins of Great Ain al-Harad. the first city in all of Harad. now laid in ruins after the mysterious doom. Aglarion walked past it quickly, the shadows and sounds of this great ruin frigthened even his black heart. after months of travelling he reached the gates of Umbar. Black as the style of Umbar is. He was there greeted by Dolguzagar. Aglarion asked him if he was the lord of his lands, Dolguzagar replied: "No, i am not the Lord of this great land brother, Lord Kvesir is. He resides at the Havens, as he is rebuilding the ruins of the haven" Aglarion responded: "Thank you brother, i shall look for him there. But ruins you say? what laid our great havens to ruin?" "The foul Gondorians past here not long ago, they laid ruin to our city, and destroyed our families, but the Haradrim helped us and fought the scum out of our lands." Aglarion said goodbye after a talk with the Black Numenorean. He travelled to the Havens where he met the wise Lord Kvesir. after a formal meeting, Aglarion asked what that tower was he saw being build at the city. "That Brother, is the start of a great Empire, a symbol of unifacation under all Harad" days later, Aglarion saw a great Harpy being placed on the top. Aglarion reached his goal. he reached Umbar, the last residing place of the Black Numenoreans, the Loyal Kingsmen, his Brothers.Category:Players